The Perfect Drug
by Lyn Archer
Summary: The Starlight's Princess is dead. She died in their arms. Sailor Galaxia is off somewhere, plotting. What goes through their minds before they go help Sailor Moon defeat the ultimate enemy?


**The Perfect Drug  
**"When I'm Gone" by Three Doors Down

"Princess! Princess! NO!" Sailor Star Maker cried in despair. Tears flew from her amethyst eyes as she watched her Princess fade off into death. Star Maker's body trembled as she doubled over in shock.

_'There's another world inside of me that you may never see. There's secrets in this life that I can't hide. Somewhere in this darkness there's a life that I can't find. Maybe it's too far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just blind.'_

Sailor Star Fighter hugged herself. Her sapphire eyes where distant and bleak. Her Princess, the woman she swore to protect since birth had just died in her arms. Why was fate so cruel? What was it that when they had finally found her, she was ripped from their grasp? Star Fighter's body shook; her eyes wide as the tears rolled silently down her face.

_'So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone. Everything I am and everything in me wants to be the one you wanted me to be. I'll never let you down even if I could. I'd give up everything if only for your good.'_

"Why?" Sailor Star Healer asked herself over and over. After all the searching, the pain, and the battles… The one thing they cherished most as gone. Why had the Great Goddess caused them so much pain in such a short amount of time?

_'So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong. You can hold me when I'm scared, but you won't always be there. So love me when I'm gone, love when I'm gone. When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin. I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends.'_

Star Fighter curled up into a ball, her eyes blank. She couldn't believe that her Princess was killed. Was her life pointless? Everything that she was taught seemed to be a lie. And all with one attack.

_'Now roaming through this darkness I'm alive, but I'm alone. Part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone. So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.'_

As Star healer and Star Maker stood up, the sound of their beating hearts resonated into their ears. Star Healer stumbled a few steps then collapsed back to the ground.

"No… No… PRINCESS!" Star Fighter screamed. Her voice was full of pain with hints of pure anger.

_'Everything I am and everything in me, wants to be the one you wanted me to be. I'll never let you down even if I could. I'd give up everything if only for your good.'_

Convulsing Star Maker fell to her knees. Her long auburn hair fell over one of her slender shoulders. "This isn't happening… It must be a dream…" She whispered hoarsely.

_'So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there. So love me when I'm gone. Maybe I'm just blind.'_

"Princess, you can't be dead… No… No…" Star Healer shocked. Every nightmare that she ever had came true. They where just nightmares. THIS was JUST a nightmare. Princess Kakyuu was alive. She just had to be. She just couldn't be dead!

Star Fighter stared at the destroyed cityscape of Tokyo. Her eyes distant the warrior of Fight stumbled to her feet and turned to the other two Starlights. "We're going after Galaxia. She needs to pay for what she's done…"

_'So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone. Everything I am and everything in me, wants to be the one you wanted me to be.'_

Struggling the two Starlights got to their feet. Star Healer's eyes darkened as she nodded. Crossing her arms over her chest, Star Maker's expression went from distant to cold. All in a manner of seconds.

_'I'll never let you down, even if I could. I'd give up everything if only for your good. So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there.'_

"Lets go avenge our Princess and help Sailor Moon." Star Fighter growled from deep in her throat.

The group of three vanished in a flash of gold light. Only a few misplaced rocks revealed that the Starlights had been there.

_'So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone.'_


End file.
